Who to Turn Too?
by PastelSiren
Summary: Episode 6 of "The Monopalous series" Sequel to Episode Disruptions in Kingsport, Answer to what was in the Envelope Tyler gave Val.Little T/V romance, Mostly about Caitie and her mom.


Episode 6   
  
Title: Who to Turn Too?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IAHB, Characters except IAHB character's family   
members. That's it. You know what I'd really like to own? Jaime's   
motorcycle, oh, and maybe a Jaime to come with it huh? Hee hee! (A/N- Well,  
I've told you enough about what comes b4 what, so, blah blah! And this   
chapter gives a little info. On Jaime's family, and A big look at Caitie's   
family. I hope you all are liking my series, because I can not stop writing.  
I wrote 3 episodes today, and I'm probably going to start on the next one   
right now. Guess what? I'm seeing Legally Blond tonight. I'll let you all   
know how it is in the next chapter or 2. O.K, without further ado   
  
Episode 6: "The Monopalous Series"   
  
Who To Turn To?   
  
Tyler pulled up into his driveway. He turned the keys, and sat to think for   
a while before he went inside. He had driven around for about an hour to   
collect his thoughts, and come up with an idea about what he should do   
about Val, but he accomplished nothing. I have to talk to Val. He thought.   
I have to fix this.   
  
So he turned his keys again, and started the car. He headed towards Val's   
house. Not exactly sure what he was going to say, but he figured he could   
wing it.   
  
Jamie was laying on his bed. His backside down, and his hands behind his   
head. His music was roaring through his room as he tried to drain his   
thoughts. He new he needed to see Caitie. But he wanted to ignore the   
feeling. Whatever it was he felt, he didn't want it to be true. He thought   
if he pretended it wasn't there, than it would go away wouldn't have ever   
really been there.   
  
His mother pounded on his locked door screaming for him to shut off his   
music. He couldn't hear her.His little brother Michael, came up to Miss.   
Waite with his school I-D and stuck it in the crack of the door next to the   
handle, pushing his way through the latch, and the door opened. It was a   
neat little trick his older brother taught him, and right now Jaime was   
regretting that. But Mrs. Waite sure wasn't "Jaime Waite, I have been   
screaming for you to turn this wretched music down for the last 10   
minutes." She turned his CD player off, and stould towards him with her   
hands on her hips.   
  
"Mom, I'm not 10 years old." But the look sent chills up his spine.   
  
"Well, I sure hope not because I need you to baby sit for me tonight."   
  
"Well when were you planning on telling me this?"   
  
"Don't question me. Dad and I are going out. We'll be back later tonight."   
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."   
  
"When?"   
  
"Quit hassling me. I don't know. Tonight. Dinner's on the stove. Michael   
and Jeremy need to be in bed by 8:30, Kyle at 9."   
  
"I know mom."   
  
"And don't let them stay up watching horror movies again."  
  
"I know mom."   
  
"And make sure you clean up the dinner mess."   
  
"Mom, mom, I know. How often do I baby sit the boys?"   
  
"I know sweety. I'm just a little anxious to get out of here."   
  
They both turned at the sound of glass crashing. "Yeah mom, I know what you  
mean." Jamie said with a smirk on his face. They both smiled, and Mrs.   
Waite leaned down to kiss her sons forehead. "Goodnight sweety. Don't stay   
up to late."   
  
"Sure mom."   
  
"Michael, Jeremy! What the heck did you break?" She screamed as she exited   
the room.   
  
Jaime laughed at the thought of how his friends would react if they new his   
mother called him sweety. He forgot all about Caitie, and went out to watch   
his brothers.   
  
But the mood wasn't so cheerful at Caitie Roft's house. Both her mother and   
sister had gotten home. Caitie waited in the dinning room, and watched the   
two come in the door. "Where have you been?" Caitie asked. Rheayn ran up to  
Caitie and gave her a hug, and then up to her room. "I was out."   
Kathleen answered.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Don't look at me like that. Come on Caitie. I wasn't gone that long."   
  
"Mom, it's 6. You usually get home at 4 before you take off again."   
  
"Caitie Roft, don't you speak to me like that. I'm your mother." Caitie  
rolled her eyes. "Any ways, if you must know, I met a guy."   
  
Caitie starred in silence. She awaited the speech she heard a thousand   
times.   
  
"Oh Caitie, he's wonderful. He's tall, dark, handsome. And sooo mysterious.   
I'm seeing him again tonight. He invited me to a party!"   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"It's at a country club somewhere 20 miles out of town. And guess what?"   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"I get to wear my dress. Caitie, this is going to be wonderful."   
  
"Mom!" Caitie screamed.   
  
"Gosh Caitie what?"   
  
"Mom, Dr. Kelley said I might be experiencing some dizzy spells soon, and   
I'll need you here when that happens. She says you should come in a talk to  
her about what to expect and how to handle it."   
  
"Oh Caitie, you know I really don't have time for a meeting. You know I   
have to work to support us, and you just got diagnosed. So, signs shouldn't   
come up for a while right?"   
  
Caitie stared at her mom in disbelief. "Mom, they said I've probably had it   
for years. You can have tumors a long time before you start to see any   
signs." Her voice started to sound sad.   
  
"Well honey, what do you expect me to do?"   
  
"Gee mom, I don't know. Maybe stay home once in a while. What happens if I   
faint or black out or something? What then? Is Rheayn supposed to take care   
of me then? Huh mom?" Caitie was getting enraged, sad and tired all at the   
same time."   
  
"Caitie, you can't possibly expect me to take time out of my busy schedule   
that I'm using to support this family do you? Do you know how hard it is   
for a single mother to raise a child on her own?"   
  
"Yeah mom, I do. I've been raising your daughter for the past 4 years."   
  
Kathleen glared at her daughter who was trying to hold back her tears, to   
proud to release them in front of her mother. "How dare you speak to me   
like this. I am"  
  
Caitie cut her off, "My mother. I know. But so far, your doing a lousy   
job."   
  
"Why you ungrateful little."  
  
"Mom, I'm dying!"   
  
"Oh yeah sure. Throw that in my face. You are not dying Caitie. Your going   
to be just fine. I've heard enough. I have a date tonight, and you've put   
me in a bad mood. I need to get ready. Good night. There's T.V dinners for   
you and Rheayn in the freezer. I don't think I'll be back till morning."   
She stormed past her daughter, and as Caitie followed her down the hall  
with her eyes, she saw Rheayn standing at it's entrance. "Caitie, are you   
dying?" Rheayn asked a question far to complex for her to understand. But  
she did know that it wasn't a good thing.   
  
Caitie starred at her sister to sad to answer. She choked back the tears to   
be brave for the little girl who looked more confused than ever, and just   
as sad.   
  
Back at Val's  
  
Val was home alone. She was watching a movie, and eating a grilled cheese.   
She was still trying to take her mind off Caitie, but she couldn't. She   
couldn't even pay attention to her movie, or to the fact that the cheese   
was dripping off the sandwich onto her white shirt.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Oh, please don't be   
Jaime. Please, please, please. She looked through the little glass not to   
find Jaime, but Tyler. O.K, I guess I owe him an apology any ways. She   
opened the door. "Come in." He followed her, shutting the door behind him.   
He moved quickly so he could get out whatever it was he had to say fast.   
  
"Look Val,"   
  
"Tyler wait, I need to say something."   
  
"No please Val let me go first." O.K, here goes nothing. "O.K look, I'm   
really sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid, and moronic,  
and Val, no matter what I feel about you, I don't want to lose you as a   
friend. Your the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want to lose you. I   
couldn't handle it. So, I'll do whatever it takes to earn back your   
friendship and trust. If you don't likeme the same way I like you, I   
promise, nothing will change. I'll give you space, time, whatever you need,   
just promise me things will be the same."   
  
Tyler watched Val's face grow more confused than ever. He even noticed the   
red in her eyes. Oh great, I made her cry. Way to go Tyler.   
  
"Um, Tyler? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Uh, I was just saying I still wanted to be friends, and I'm sorry I upset   
you. I never should have given you the envelope."   
  
Val cupped her mouth with her hand. Now Tyler looked confused. "You didn't   
read it?" He asked.   
  
"Oh god Tyler. I'm so sorry, every time I went to read it, I got   
interrupted and wait, you like me?"   
  
Tyler blushed, and kicked himself inside his head. God, I really am an   
idiot.   
  
"Tyler I, I don't know what to say, except" Tyler closed his eyes, this is   
it. She's going to tell me she hates me. "Tyler, I like you too." Tyler's   
jaw dropped to his knees. He looked around for a minute, trying to register   
what she had just said.   
  
"Could you say that again, please?"   
  
Val laughed. "Tyler, I like you too."   
  
His whole world seemed to just jump up and his stomach was doing flips and   
turns he never thought imaginable. "Really?"   
  
She nodded her head. "But Tyler, there's something I have to tell you.   
Something happened today. Something personal, a personal family problem   
actually, and a boyfriend is something I can't think about right now. I   
need you to understand, and trust me."   
  
"I trust you Val, and I'll wait for you."   
  
She smiled. The first time since she'd been to Caitie's. "I've got an idea.   
Wait here." She came back 1 minute letter with an envelope in her hand. She   
sat next to Tyler and snuggled up to him. She gently opened it, and took a   
little piece of paper out and unfolded it. She handed it to Tyler. "Read it   
to me."   
  
She nuzzled her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of it, and than   
turned to the paper.   
  
"Walking in a deserted hall   
Realizing I don't know all   
How could what I know be true   
When sense has changed since I met you   
You walked into this weed struck room   
And all the flowers went into bloom   
There is something I don't understand   
How you can change all of my plans   
I don't want to go home after school   
I don't care if I'm perceived as cool   
I don't care if they take my home   
Without you here, I'm all alone   
Your smile strikes me straight through the heart   
I hate the moments were apart   
Your walk is full of beauty and grace   
At night I only see your face   
If one wish could be granted in my name   
I'd be that you love me all the same"   
  
Val smiled and closed her eyes, and for a minute, she forgot about every   
bad thing that existed in her life, including Caitie's sickness, and she   
just took joy in being in his arms. 


End file.
